


La morte del re

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Like Father Like Son (Online Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Foul Language, Gen, Historical References, Italian Mafia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), tw gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: 15th January of 1993.17th November of 2017.Two dates in two cold months and inbetween them a cold life for Michele, haunted by too many beasts of the name of Toto.





	La morte del re

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation and translation for Italian terms is at the end! 
> 
> The title is Italian for "The death of the king."

The TV ran in the living room while Michele was with his mother in the dining room, preparing the table for lunch.

The doors between the two rooms were open though, so Michele heard the loud “Hah!” of triumph of his father, followed by his bellowing laughter.

“The king is dead, long live the king!” he said and laughed.

Maria frowned and walked over, followed by her son.

“What are you talking about?” she asked. Salvatore didn’t look at her, instead poured himself another glass of Campari.

“They got Toto Riina! Put that sucker behind bars!” He leant back and put his feet onto the table. “Now they can stop calling me little Toto, because there’s only one great Toto left!” He took a sip while Michele looked up at his mother.

“Mamma, what king died?” he asked her. Maria picked him up and said:

“No one, your father’s just saying silly things.” She gave him a stern look. “Could you not talk about this, here? And not like that.”

Salvatore shrugged. “I just saw it on the news, let me be happy about it, love.”

“I don’t really know why you’re happy about it.” While she lifted Michele another bit, his eyes were glued to the TV. He recognized some pictures as buildings in Palermo, knew there were policemen, but he didn’t really understand what any of it meant. “And if you have to talk about such things, don’t do it in front of the child.”

“Oh, the brat is going to learn about all of this soon enough. Hey Michele, what are that?” he asked and pointed to the TV – policemen were shown again.

“Cops,” he answered and Salvatore laughed.

Maria snorted angrily. “Enough of that. Come to the table, lunch is ready.” She already turned around when he put his feet off of the table and rose.

“Maria, I’m happy because the lesser of these bastards there are, the safer we are. I’m happy for you two!” He put the glass down and caught her on her way out, arm around one hip.

Maria stopped but didn’t look at him. “And who are they coming for next? You?”

He laughed, low and something about it made Michele cling closer to his mother. “Oh no, I’m cleverer than any of these cops and these men of honour. Don’t worry about me, my love.” He placed a kiss on her neck. “This king is never going to die.”

* * *

 

Harry was on the couch in the living room, when a yell cut through from the kitchen. Followed by the words “Il re è morto! Che non viva mai più!“

„Darling, you’re alright?“ Harry asked.

„Sì! Just got good news,“ was the answer.

Harry put his book aside, got up and dared to stand in the doorframe while Michele roasted some vegetables.  “What kind of news?”

“Toto Riina died in jail,” he said, excitement evident in his voice and tone.

“Who died?” the twins asked in unison as they went into the kitchen.

“The beast. Toto Riina died.”

“Oh, the boss of all bosses?” Lorenzo asked.

“That monster?” Marco added.

“Now he is truly only a boogeyman,” Michele answered and laughed once more. “Another Toto the world has rid itself off. Good riddance!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cop:_ „Sbirro“ in Italian; a derrogative term for a policeman and an insult for any mafioso
> 
>  _"Il re è morto! Che non viva mai più!":_ „The king is dead! May he live nevermore!”


End file.
